


A Royal's Affair

by Writhe_K



Category: Fantasy Work, Medieval Work, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writhe_K/pseuds/Writhe_K
Summary: Keyclife. A land where only the elite can afford to have drama however when there is drama, someone is most likely going to end up murdered.This story is about the Princess of the Keyclife Empire. Valerie. A young girl just entering womanhood, being handed new responsibilities left and right, and is looking for love in all the wrong places. She is a bit of a flirt but takes the idea of taking any of her suitors to bed rather seriously, a bit too seriously with how she flirts.Nevertheless, she has to do everything she can in her search for love to avoid losing the crown to one foolish mistake and being the end of her family's legacy.





	1. Prologue: First Brush

_There he was. Just a breath away. She could almost taste him and it would take just a single movement to make this real_....

_"Wait...."_

_A voice. One she didn't recognize._

_Who is that? Why should she have to wait? He is right here!_

_"Not another thought. All it takes is one wrong move,"_

_What the hell?_

_"To send everything crashing down. Don't you see?"_

_Fuck off. She knew what she was doing, She just had to lean_ forwa _-!_

_"No, you must listen. You must think!"_

_Shut the fuck up! You're ruining the moment. Great, he's faded from her vision, now she had to focus..._

_..._

_Nothing. He's gone._

_Fine. She'll wait. And to whatever's out there messing with her fantasies, Fuck you._

_You're a real mood killer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is just a little side project of mine, characters, location, story an all. Just honing my smut skills but this isn't just going to be a fuckfest ever chapter. The least there will be is a bit of light teasing and friendly banter among other things. Tags and summary will be updated accordingly.


	2. Chapter 2

“....!” Opening her eyes, she sat up suddenly, feeling the hot blush spreading across her face as well as the slight pinch of frustration in the bottom of her gut. “Aaghhh Nooo…” She groaned to herself, rubbing at her face and quickly climbing out of bed, bare feet touching the cold floor. She was in her bedchamber, alone. But not for long. There were two doors and one opened with a striking woman standing behind it, a fresh change of clothes and a sympathetic smile, seeing the young girl unready for the day.

“Goodmorning Valerie. Are you alright? You have that look again.” Walking over to Valerie, she watched the little girl sit back on her bed, trying to hide her expression in her covers. Walking over to her, the lady set down the clothes and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Was it another dream?” And to this Valerie nodded.

“Yeesss….” She grumbled and tossed her head back with another disgruntled sound. “Why do I keep having them?! I see him, every single time but I never know who it is and I can’t ever speak or move to do anything! It’s like my mind shuts off and all I can see is him… Or what I think is him. What’s supposed to be him!” Huffing and crossing her arms, the lady let her rant, rubbing her back comfortingly and guiding Valerie to stand.

“Oh don’t fret Valerie. You know these dreams are nothing to worry about.. Just think of them as..” The lady trailed off, taking Valerie’s nightgown to put it away, “A hint. To whoever is to take your hand in marriage.” She coolly looked back over her shoulder at the irritated young girl.

“Hmph, well I wish I’d stop getting this hint… It’s going to drive me crazy, Lady Melinda.” She was straightening out her clothes, fixing a belt around her slim waist and sitting back on the edge of her bed while her lady approached, pulling her long hair back over her shoulders.

“And it will dear. Given time and patience… And a little more attention to your responsibilities.” She added that with a teasing pinch to Valerie’s cheeks, making the girl get up, smoothing out her top, and lacing up her shoes. “Now your father is wanting to see you this morning, before your studies and after you make your bed..” She added the last part with a sharper tone, catching Valerie’s attention and watching her turn back to do as she was told. “Afterwards, Minister Johar would like to see you in regards to attending the next open court. Seeing how you are to rule accordingly and such.”

“Yes, Lady Melinda. I’ll be sure to Minister Johar… After lunch and my studies.” Valerie replied, stepping back from her bed and turning to leave out the other doorway.

“Don’t put it off, Princess. You’re going to need to start practicing these things since you are of age and-”

“Oh I know, I know. I won’t I’ll just… Casually forget.” She replied, laughing at Melinda’s stern expression. “Of course Lady Melinda, I won’t put it off too long.” She finally said, going back to her lady’s side and pecking a kiss on her cheek before leaving her room.

Out in the halls, Valerie was alone again and she walked at a leisurely pace, finding another minister in the corridor between the royal’s wing and main halls of the castle. “Good morning Valerie.” Her minister greeted her with a warm smile and turned in tow with the princess, walking at her side. “Where are you off to this morning?”

“I’m going to see my father, Lady Melinda told me he wished to speak with me.” Her explanation was met with silence and upon looking at the woman she was walking with, Valerie saw she had a bemused expression.

“Mmm, Valerie, dear. Your father asked to see you  _ hours  _ ago.” She said slowly which made the young lady stop dead in her tracks.

“WHAT?! How many hours ago was this? And WHY didn’t anyone wake me?!” She snapped, turning quickly on her heels to hurry the rest of the way through the main halls.

“Now- Valerie! Be at ease. He knows you’re going to be late…  _ but maybe not this late… _ ” That side remark earned her minister a glaring look and she quickly added. “But it’s alright! He’s family and he knows your tendencies. You’re just going to have to work on them.”

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better,” Valerie sighed, slowing her step and glancing over at her friend accompanying her, “But you  _ really  _ aren’t helping at all.”

“Oh dear.” Her minister stopped her and hugged the little princess, making her even waste even more time than she already had. “It’s going to be alright, your father is a very patient man, and so was-” Knowing what she was going to say, Valerie leaned up and kissed her minister on the cheek, cutting her off long enough to pull away quickly.

“Thanks Minister Kathle, I know and I’ll be fine. Goodbye!” She waved her minister off and turned away, quickly hurrying to the stained glass door of her father’s office. With a deep breath, she calmed herself down and opened the door, entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a morning introducing some characters.


End file.
